


Bees

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, F/M, Humor, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Meg thought that Castiel appearing in her apartment was a good thing. Castiel appearing in her apartment covered in bees...not so much.





	Bees

Meg stretched out on the sofa, a glass of spiced rum and cola in one hand and an extremely trashy romance novel in the other. Through the window a breeze brought in the sound of the nearby ocean. If she got up and looked out, she'd see the deep blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. But she wasn't going to get up. She was comfortable, content, and most of all, safe.  
As far from the Winchesters and Leviathans as she could get.

Taking a sip, she started a really hot love scene when a bee buzzed by her and landed on her knee. She narrowed her eyes and raised her book.  
“No! Don't hurt him!” Castiel's voice called from somewhere behind her.  
Meg shifted and the bee flew away. Twisting around, she saw—  
Well, this was not how she had imagined it. A naked Castiel appearing in her apartment was a good thing.  
A naked Castiel who was covered in thousands of bees...not so much.  
Meg rolled her eyes. She'd thought once he was back in the hands of the Winchesters she'd be free. Apparently not.  
“Okay, Cas, what the hell?”  
The joyful smile on his face instantly left and his eyes started to dart around uneasily.  
“I'm sorry, Meg. I just thought you'd want to see.”  
The nudity and the bees were definitely a clue, but this confirmed it. Still conflict adverse, still fucking insane.  
Meg let her eyes travel over the angel's bee clad body and smirked. “Oh, I'm definitely seeing. Okay, let's start at the beginning. Why are you naked?”  
“To be with the bees.”  
“Why do you want to be with the bees?”  
“They're...they're the answer, Meg. To everything! They're so simple and perfect. I asked to be one and they accepted me. I'm a bee now,” he non-answered. The smile he gave her was so happy that she felt some kind of stirring deep inside. She wouldn't call it a feeling, but it was...gone.

Meg wanted to tell him that he was insane. She wanted to tell him to leave. Or maybe just teleport away herself and find a new place to lay low. Actually, that brought up a good question.  
“How did you find me?”  
“I'll always find you, Meg,” he answered with that infuriating smile again.  
“Yeah, that's not creepy or stalkery at all.” Meg forced her annoyance down and approached Cas. His eyes were darting around, following his new bee family as they flew around him. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. “Hey, Clarence. Focus.”  
His eyes darted to hers, and she saw a softness that scared her. “I don't know what it means, but I like it when you call me that.”  
“That's...” Something she could not think about. “Look, you're not a bee, Clarence. You're an angel.”  
“I'm a bad angel,” he said, his eyes darted away and he began to fidget. She knew he was at risk of running. “Bees aren't bad.”  
“But I don't like bees,” she said carefully.  
“You don't? I'm sorry. I thought—“  
“I like you as an angel, not a bee. Can you go back to being an angel?”  
He looked disappointed but nodded. “All right. For you. I'd do anything for you, Meg.”  
He really needed to stop saying those kind of things. “Can you take the bees home? I'll bet they're really homesick.”  
“Yes. They live by a beautiful field. It's full of flowers. Would you like to see it?”  
It sounded so serene she was sure if she did she'd throw up. “Maybe later. Right now I'll leave it for the bees.”  
He turned away and caught his reflection in the mirror on the wall. He looked confused for a moment, and she wondered what he had expected. Had he really thought he'd become a bee?  
“Clarence, wait,” she said, surprising herself. “I'm not mad at you.”  
He gifted her with a full, bright smile.  
Gifted? Okay, he seriously need to leave now, and she needed to go do something bad to shake off whatever the hell was wrong with her.  
Actually...  
“You know, why don't you make one stop before taking them home? I'm sure...no, I'm positive, that Dean would want to meet your bees. Right now. Exactly as you are.”


End file.
